


Standing by the Sea

by anaidra29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaidra29/pseuds/anaidra29
Summary: He stands transfixed not able to utter a word or move. And reach out and take her in his arms he wants more than anything else in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hereby I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter, nor its characters. Everything belongs to Mrs Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have no intention of gaining any material benefit from this fictional work , never had, never will.

"What are you doing out there?" Draco calls out to his girlfriend thinking she must be crazy to be up this early in the morning.

He slowly starts to walk to her, rubbing sleep from his eyes and letting the warm summer breeze caress his body. He enjoys the feeling of the slightly cold white sand against his feet and in a way he can understand why she felt the urge to be outside by the sea as it is kind of refreshing being here at this time of the day. The sun has just started to rise up and it seems the temperature dropped by a few degrees with the night, now giving the new day a change to take the lead.

Draco shakes these mindless thoughts out of his head. He is prepared to repeat his question and this time he is getting an answer from her.

The question, however, doesn't get passed his lips. He stops walking altogether, to really take in the scene before him.

She is calmly standing a few more meters from him, perhaps not even registering his presence there, dressed only in a light almost see-through shirt and waves that never stop to gently lap against her ankles. The wind is playing with her recently cut hair and he is thinking once again that they must be alive because it seems like they are inviting him to come closer.

He stands transfixed not able to utter a word or move. And reach out and take her in his arms he wants more than anything else in the world.

And just then she sighs dreamily, lifts her hand, takes a small bite of the apple he haven't noticed so far and he knows that whatever immobilizing spell she put on him has been broken by the sudden move of her hand.

He is about to resume walking towards her when she turns around, a small smile spreading over her face when she sees him.

"Draco, you are up already! And why are you out here? Oh, never mind, I was just wanted to head inside to start on breakfast. You coming with m…"

She never had a chance to finish her talking as he couldn't stand being away from her anymore.

And now she is finally were she's always belonged, in his arms with her soft lips pressed to his, her fingers running through his messy blond hair, her body nestled against his. And he hopes against hope they never have to part from each other. But all too soon the kiss is over.

She is now looking now at him with those big brown adoring eyes and Draco can't help himself but to gently smile at her.

"Let´s go have the breakfast. Then you can tell me why I was forced to wake up without you in our bed, Granger."

Her infectious laughter makes him grin as they make their way inside the villa.


End file.
